A Spiritual Experience
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Brian and Justin in a Church. Written by: Crystal


**A Spiritual Experience**

Justin raised an eyebrow as Brian pulled into a parking space.

"A church Brian? Have you lost it in your old age?"

Brian smirked.

"Shut up and get out."

Justin shook his head, but was curious to see what Brian had up his sleeve. Justin stepped out of the car and headed over to the church steps. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming?"

Brian just smiled as he came up behind Justin.

"Oh I will be."

Justin shivered, "Mmm you think so?"

Brian leaned in whispering against Justin's ear.

"I know so."

They walked up the steps and into the church. It was the middle of the week so the church was empty.

"So, shouldn't lightening strike the minute we walk in here?" Justin inquired with a laugh.

"Well let's see, last time I was in here was after I fucked a minister, and I'm still here aren't I?"

Justin smirked with his reply. "Well you're Brian Kinney remember, you get away with anything."

"Yes, anything." as they approached the altar Brain wrapped his arms around Justin's waist.

Brian nuzzled Justin's neck, his breath hot against it, "Even fucking you right in the middle of this church."

"Mmm I get it." Justin gently pushed back against Brian's hardening cock as he looked over his shoulder. "You're the horny old priest, and I'm the hot young altar boy."

"Exactly." Brian replied pushing Justin up against the altar.

Brian's hands slid down Justin's sides slowly inching his pants down.

He nipped at Justin's ear whispering softly, "I'm gonna make you see God."

Justin grinned pushing back against Brian.

"I've seen him before," Justin looked back at Brian as he reached back massaging his cock through his pants, "He's about to fuck me."

Brian grinned darkly, "Mmm I'm your God, God of what?"

Brian started unzipping his pants, and inching them down as Justin reached back, sliding a hand into Brian's hair as he whispered against his lips.

"My god of fuck."

Brian took Justin's lips in a hot hungry kiss as he ripped open the condom and slid it over his cock. Breaking the kiss, Brian pushed Justin over the altar, hands sliding along Justin's arms as he sucked at his neck.

"Ready to see God." Brian whispered as his hands landed on Justin's hips.

"Yes, fuck me." Justin moaned working his ass back against Brian's cock.

Burying his head in Justin's neck, Brian thrust into him in a slow, hard thrust.

"Uh yeah, Mmm fuck Brian." Justin whimpered softly his hands bunching the cloth over the altar.

Brian started slowly rocking his hips against Justin.

"Mmm so fucking dirty." Brian moaned.

"Uh huh, fucking my tight little ass in the middle of a church." Justin replied pushing back against Brian, silently begging for more.

"If we weren't going to hell before, we are for sure now." Brian smirked and as thrust harder into Justin, making Justin cry out. The cry echoing in the empty church.

"Mmmm uhh fuck." Justin moaned.

"Yes, fuck, just like we will be in hell. Fucking right in front of the devil himself." Brian's nails dug into Justin's hips as he snapped his hips harder, thrusting deeper still.

"Mmm yess. . .Oh god Brian."

"Uhh yeah, Mmmm tell them who's fucking you, who you're god is." Brain's hand slid around stroking Justin in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh uhh you. .. Mmm Brian. . . .Brain!" Justin cried out as he came hard splashing against the altar.

Brian laughed darkly and thrust hard into Justin one last time, cumming hard.

"Mmmm shit." Brian moaned resting against Justin for a second.

Justin whimpered softly, moving gently against Brian.

"Fuck that was hot."

"I know." Brian grinned as he slipped out of Justin.

Justin turned and a grin a devilish as Brian's crossing his face.

"I've got an idea."

Brian arched an eyebrow as he pulled up his pants, "What is going on in that dirty little mind of yours?"

"Got any idea what time confession is around here?" Justin inquired as he zipped up his pants.

Brian slowly licked his lips.

"What want to go confess your sins before you get struck down by lightening?"

"Something like that, although I think you'd have a better confession than me, since you're fucked pretty much the entire city of Pittsburgh."

"Well you're working on that yourself, now aren't you?" Brian grinned.

"I've learned from the best, besides you're getting old, some hot young stud needs to take your place."

Brian leaned down and whispering into Justin's ear.

"Well you don't seem to mind this old man fucking the shit out of you every night." Brian pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "But, we've gotten off track haven't we. Now what was this little idea you had."

"You'll see." Justin said taking Brian's hand and walking down the isle to the doorway, looking for the confession times.

"Ah here we are, confessions daily from 3 to 5." Justin said reading the sign.

Brian glanced down at his watch, "Looks like confessions start in 5 minutes."

"Ten minutes longer against the altar and we would have had an audience. Too bad you can't keep it up very long anymore." Just replied with a smirk.

"Where did you get a mouth like that anyway?"

"You don't seem to mind how I use it?"

"Good point."

Justin grabbed Brian's hand.

"Come on, let's go sit like we're waiting for confession."

Brian laughed softly, "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Justin replied with a wink as he pulled Brian towards the pew closest to the confessional.

Justin sat down with Brian on the end next to him. He slid his hand up Brian's thigh.

"Now remember you have to confess all your sins to him."

"Mmm but where do I start, fucking my gym teacher, fuckingor to the minister's side. He slowly licked his lips, reaching up and wiping the small trail of cum from his chin. The minister sat there, his mouth dropped open as Justin walked away. Brian walked out and stopped in front of the minister zipping up his pants. a barely legal little twink, or fucking a minister in a bath house."

"I'm sure you'll find something to confess." Justin replied his hand skimming over Brian's cock through his pants.

"I'll think of something." Brian grinned as the minister walked past them and into the confessional.

"No time like the present." Justin said nudging Brian to get up.

Smirking Brian got up and headed to the confessional, the door shutting behind him. He sat down in the chair and waited. As the minister slid back the curtain, Justin opened the door a dark grin on his face. He stepped into the confessional and dropped to his knees in front of Brian. Slowly licking his lips Brian leaned his head back against he wall.

"Father, I've sinned."

Justin slowly slid the zipper of Brian pants open, inching them and Brian's underwear down slightly. He grabbed Brian's cock, slowly stroking.

"What are your sins my son?" The minister inquired.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but I know I'm going to hell."

Justin took the head of Brian's cock into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it.

"Well I'm sure it can't be that bad, and if you confess all will be forgiven in God's eyes."

"I don't know about this." Brian's hand slid into Justin's hair and Justin slowly took more of his cock into his mouth. "I mean with all that I've done we could be in here for days."

"Let's see where to start." Brian paused holding back a moan as Justin expertly worked his tongue against Brian's cock.

"Start where you feel comfortable my son." The minister replied.

"There's just so many. Oh I know, this one seems appropriate."

"God ahead my son."

Brian's fingers tangled in Justin's hair.

"Well you see, I've, how can I say this, I've fucked my mother's minister."

The minister swallowed hard, "I. . .I see. . ."

"Oh and I've fucked my teenage lover right in the middle of a church. Mmm In fact, he's on his knees in front of me right now, sucking my cock."

"I. . .um. . .er. . .ah. . ."

"See I told you I'm going to hell." Brian's head fell back against the wall of the confessional as he came hard shooting down Justin's throat.

Justin smirked and got to his feet, he stepped out of the confessional and opened the do

"I feel so much better have confessed that. Thank you father." Brian grinned darkly as he walked away and out of the church with Justin.


End file.
